


Family 4: Wu

by Bohe_Mienne



Series: Home sweet home [5]
Category: YHNEXT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Single Parents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne





	Family 4: Wu

Веньджун останавливается перед висящим в холле зеркалом и придирчиво рассматривает своё отражение, проводя пальцами по чуть отросшим волосам. Он уже какое-то время подумывает о том, чтобы отрастить их до той длины, что была у него когда-то в начальной школе. Веньджун собирает пряди на затылке — ещё недостаточно длинные для того, чтобы делать хвост, но, возможно, если он не будет их стричь, к окончанию школы они как раз отрастут до нужной длины. Он улыбается, вспоминая, как в детстве по утрам Ифань заплетал ему волосы, возясь поначалу так долго, что едва успевал отвести его в школу и опаздывал на собственные занятия. Воспоминания слишком мутные и всплывают скорее на уровне ощущений, чем четких картинок: неловкие пальцы брата, путающиеся в его волосах, и собственный недовольный плач, когда за них дёргают слишком больно. Ворчание и угрозы «отстричь все к чёртовой матери» и снова плач: Веньджун готов был терпеть каждое утро неприятную процедуру, если это означало, что он сможет побыть с Ифанем лишние десять минут. Посидеть на коленях, доспать своё законное время или рассказать о том, как его задирает одна девчонка в классе. Брат всегда говорил, что она просто завидует, и сейчас, когда Веньджун пересматривает альбом с детскими фотографиями, понимает, что скорее всего так и было. Девочка эта всегда ходила неопрятная и растрёпанная, в новой, но неаккуратно надетой одежде, и теперь Веньджун осознаёт, что у ее родителей, скорее всего, просто не было времени на ребёнка. И каждый раз, когда он об этом думает, он понимает, насколько благодарен брату, который сам будучи ещё неопытным подростком, делал всё, чтобы он ни в чем не нуждался: ни в любви, ни в новых вещах, ни во внимании. Веньджун никогда не спрашивал, как тот справился с потрясением после гибели родителей, не интересовался, не был ли он обузой для семнадцатилетнего парня, который на его памяти никогда не проводил время у друзей на вечеринках и ни разу не приводил домой девушку. Который посвятил свою молодость его воспитанию, заменив ему и родителей, и брата, и друга. Веньджун не представляет, что он может сделать, чем оплатить эту жертву, эти бесчисленные подработки и учебу по ночам. Все, что он может — это повзрослеть как можно раньше, чтобы иметь возможность помогать по мере сил, не доставлять ненужных проблем и не жаловаться — на одиночество в пустой квартире, на бесконечное количество заданий и проектов в школе, лишь бы получить лучшие баллы и рекомендации. На неуверенность в собственных силах и страх переезда в чужую страну. Он знает, что не может никому об этом рассказать, как не может и избавиться от постоянного нервного напряжения и периодически настигающей бессонницы. С каждой неделей круги под глазами становятся все более заметными, и он мысленно делает пометку купить консилер.

— Эй.

Веньджун вздрагивает, вырванный из размышлений, и ловит в отражении чужой взгляд.

Честно говоря, он немного удивлён увидеть за своим плечом Цуаньчжэ: в последнее время отношения у них складываются, мягко говоря, не очень. У него нет возможности проводить с другом столько же времени, сколько и раньше, а тот, хоть и понимает это, все равно все больше и больше замыкается в себе, и Веньджун не может его за это винить. Как-то так сложилось, что они знали друг о друге все, и сложно сейчас сказать, что поспособствовало их дружбе: то, что они оба были сиротами, сходство интересов или просто отсутствие рядом других близких друзей. Веньджун знает Цуаньчжэ дольше всех: дольше Кенсу и уж тем более дольше Чжентина. И сейчас он видит, что в глубине души друг на него обижен, но Веньджун ничего не может сделать.

— Хэй. Ты домой? Можем пойти вместе, если ты никуда не торопишься.

Но по крайней мере он может хотя бы попытаться.

— Прости. У Исина на этих выходных день рождения, мы с Чжентином и Джастином договорились, что вместе пойдём посмотрим подарок.

Веньджун понимающе кивает. Он решает промолчать о том, что состояние семьи Чжан и деньги на карманные расходы Чжентина и Минхао вряд ли подразумевают поход по тем магазинам, подарок в которых Цуаньчжэ может себе позволить. Потому что зачем озвучивать очевидное? Конечно, дело не в этом, ведь Кенсу уже давно все купил, просто Веньджун знает, насколько некомфортно каждый раз Цуаньчжэ, выросший в детдоме, чувствует себя в окружении этих людей.

— А... да, конечно. В таком случае хорошо проведите время.

— Спасибо.

Веньджуну очень не хочется об этом думать, но после его отъезда Цуаньчжэ будут нужны друзья. И ему стоит радоваться, что эти ребята приняли его в свою компанию, но что-то неприятное все равно свербит внутри: не то ревность, не то зависть... не то совесть. Он не хочет мириться с тем, что уже потерял друга. В конце концов, у них же есть ещё куча времени до окончания школы.

— Цуаньчжэ? — тот оборачивается, останавливаясь посреди коридора, и поднимает на него вопросительный взгляд. — Я тут думал... как ты считаешь, мне пойдут длинные волосы?

Цуаньчжэ подходит к нему и осторожно собирает на затылке несколько прядей, в точности повторяя то же самое, что делал Веньджун несколько минут назад. Только вот чужие прикосновения ощущаются совсем не так, как свои: под них хочется подставляться, хочется сесть на стул или парту и дать больше свободы чужим пальцам.

— Мне интересно... ты что, видишь что-то другое, когда смотришь на себя в зеркало? — хмыкает Цуаньчжэ, продолжая перебирать его волосы.

— Что? — Веньджун ловит в отражении чужой взгляд и хмурится в ответ на насмешливую улыбку.

— Ты серьезно думаешь, что есть что-то, что тебе не пойдёт? Ты один из самых привлекательных парней в нашей школе — это тебе любая девчонка скажет. Но если хочешь знать мое мнение... — Веньджун кивает, смущенный внезапными комплиментами, — я думаю, с длинными волосами ты будешь выглядеть ещё более неприступным, чем сейчас. Ну знаешь, как какая-нибудь модель с обложки.

Цуаньчжэ неестественно смеётся, и Веньджун недовольно толкает его плечом, отворачиваясь от зеркала.

— Да ну тебя! Я с ним серьезно, а он... И вообще, разве ты не торопился к своим друзьям?

Цуаньчжэ тут же поспешно делает шаг назад, будто жалея о сказанных секундой ранее словах, хотя Веньджун уверен: этот разговор — самый искренний из всех, что состоялись между ними за последнее время.

— Да, ты прав. Ладно, до завтра тогда.

Веньджун смотрит, как Цуаньчжэ сливается с толпой других учеников, и думает о том, будет ли их дружба когда-нибудь такой же, как раньше. Или правильнее сказать... будет ли она вообще хоть какой-нибудь? Ему бы очень хотелось послать эту взрослую жизнь со всеми ее обязательствами к черту, но он знает, что это не выход. Никто вместо него не позаботится о его будущем, даже Ифань. Дни, когда он сидел на шее у брата, остались в далеком прошлом, и теперь всё зависит только от него самого.

Веньджун проверяет количество оставшихся в кошельке денег — к его счастью, на новую упаковку таблеток от бессонницы их как раз хватает.


End file.
